


Una Confidencia Pública

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Angst, M/M, No Romance, Self-Destruction, Self-Hatred, Sex Addiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 很多职业球员都听说，乃至能够确信，皇家马德里队和西班牙国家队双料队长屁股里不夹着别人的精液就没办法好好地在场上踢球，这不过是个公开的秘密罢了。性瘾+自毁倾向！拉莫斯
Relationships: Sergio Ramos/Everyone
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	Una Confidencia Pública

**Author's Note:**

> 性瘾自毁设定都安上了就别指望这里有任何一个角色是符合人设的了  
> 虽然但是这不是一篇黄文，想看肉的可以散了  
> 不蹭配对标签热度就不打了，不过真的是All拉莫斯，会把我熟不熟悉的球员乃至无名工作人员尽量都写进去（？）  
> 没有感情线，硬要说的话有（前）卡西水暗示，以及皮水篇幅会多些，不过全文莫德里奇视角所以也有相当的软水部分  
> 最后，文中提到的所有看似与现实相关的细节纯属凭空捏造。别问，看就完事了

卢卡·莫德里奇内心清楚地知道，他不能把那天晚上发生的事完全归结于一时冲动。卡西退役的那个晚上队友们被禁止出席相关活动，他只能待在自己家里，准备晚餐的同时余光瞄着客厅里打开的电视机。卡西出现在屏幕上；卡西和记者们问好，卡西哭了，说不下去了。莫德里奇手抖了下，刀刃从光滑的番茄表面滑开落到菜板上。卡西还在哭，记者们耐心地等着，一时间转播信号传回的只有沙沙的电流声，间或夹杂着些小声讨论。在电视机格外安静的这几分钟里莫德里奇听到门口的骚动，他走上前去发现意识不清的拉莫斯倒在他家门前台阶上。即使莫德里奇那时在俱乐部资历尚浅，但他还没迟钝到察觉不到皇马前队长和前队副之间亲密到过分的关系。然而下意识的关切压过了疑惑，事后莫德里奇想，或许这些不必要的感情就是点燃悲剧导火索的热源。不过莫德里奇当时仍旧扶他进了门，放他在沙发上，给他倒了杯水，走开继续做饭；而拉莫斯的喃喃自语和电视机里卡西的发言搅和在一起，成为莫德里奇对那晚回忆的唯一背景音。后面的画面就有些模糊了，他只记得自己再去查看拉莫斯的状态时，略微年轻些却强壮得多的男人以他始料未及的力气把他拽倒，他想起身却被对方捂住了眼睛。卡西走了。他们不要卡西了。他们连卡西都不要了。他们不许我去找他……为什么连最后一面都不许我们见？Lukita，拉莫斯叫着他在球队里的绰号，好像他们不是双双狼狈地滚在客厅地板上，而是在伯纳乌更衣室内打算上场，对方突然凑到他耳边说了句玩笑话那样语气轻松，你是我最信赖的朋友，Lukita，帮帮我，好吗。

当时莫德里奇就该察觉到自己中了圈套，不该有人散着那么浓烈的酒精气息还能那么冷静地迅速转换话题。但直到拉莫斯当天晚些时候主动坦白他才开始后悔，当时对方侧躺在床上，扭过头，瞳孔散开的眼睛是如窗外深夜一样漆黑的墨色，卢卡，他笑出了声，我就知道你会吃这套，你一定会对落难者心软，以后可不要再这么善良了，要是后防线需要你战术犯规你却没法向对方前锋下手……

他接下来的后半句话被莫德里奇一记凶狠的冲撞打断了。拉莫斯突然仰起头，噤了声，抬起的大腿根猛烈发抖，还没等敏感点再被碾过一次就浑身松懈下来，颤抖着松了口气。莫德里奇从他身体里退出来，他自己还没释放，但反正他已经被彻底利用完了；那还不如给对方个面子，权当成人之美吧。

然而等莫德里奇回来叫拉莫斯吃饭的时候对方已经睡着了。他装作没有听见拉莫斯在半梦半醒之间呼叫的那个名字。

最后莫德里奇还是独自吃掉了自己做的单人份晚餐。

之后这件事变成了某种约定俗成。每次拉莫斯在队伍里走着突然把他拉过来揉头发，或者训练课上紧跟在他身后，在折返跑时故意加速让他撞进怀里，甚至取得进球后队友围在一起庆祝时拉莫斯的手在他后背上停留得比礼貌时间长一些，莫德里奇就知道自己晚上回家后需要关闭院门外的安保措施。每一次都是拉莫斯主动；每一次事后莫德里奇都试图劝说他的新科队长；每一次他都失败了。拉莫斯在高潮后留给他的眼神，莫德里奇并不陌生，他曾在家乡的自愿扫雷兵眼中见过类似的表情。当年他还是个瘦弱的孩子，将将才到大兵的腰间，小莫德里奇不明白为什么会有人自告奋勇地走上危险死路，志愿兵蹲下来和他视线持平，莫德里奇现在还能想起对方的吐息吹拂在他面颊上的感觉，小朋友，有时能由自己把控死亡的方式也不失为一种幸运，那个男人如是说。莫德里奇目送他快步赶上同伴。之后他再也没有见过这支队伍。现在，皇马队长躺在他家床上，浑身染着餍足的性爱气息，他自己刚刚造成的狼藉还从对方的股间流出，对方的神情中却带着绝望的阴霾。莫德里奇从那时开始觉得，这不该是事情的最佳解决方式，拉莫斯需要的是一次心理辅导，或者一个真心恋人，起码不应该再从他这个只是出于好心和惯性提供援手的，顶多只能算是队友和朋友的人这里寻求虚假的慰藉。在拉莫斯出现在他家台阶上的频率高到一个莫德里奇接受不了的程度时他向对方说明了自己的想法。拉莫斯拂袖而去；莫德里奇获得了暂时的安宁。但那也只持续了短短几周，拉莫斯开始在球场上散发怒火；他与人发生肢体冲突的次数比之前都要多得多。莫德里奇无奈地看着本来该留在本方底线附近的中卫飞身向前，拿头去撞对方球员踢起的鞋钉。球朝着他的方向飞来；莫德里奇下意识接住，自家前锋向他挥手示意，他反应却慢了半拍，余光还注意着倒在地上翻滚的拉莫斯。不过最终那个球他还是完美地传到了跑出空位的本泽马脚下，而裁判等到本次攻击结束才响了哨，另外几个后卫和中场队友，甚至前面的C罗也跑回来查看情况，只有莫德里奇站在远处没动。他看着马塞洛伸出手，而拉莫斯一边抓着巴西人一边扶着葡萄牙人勉强站起身来。莫德里奇摇摇头，回到自己的位置，等待比赛重新开始。

情况没有出乎莫德里奇的意料之外；只是他的确没想到，最差的结果会来得这么快。那场比赛后队员们在更衣室里承受了教练的愤怒，矛头直指防守失位还以身犯险的场上队长。哪有一点队长风范，教练破口大骂，你也配戴卡西留下的袖标？之前一直低头默不作声的拉莫斯突然跃起，不管不顾地就要和教练拼命，好几个队友和助理教练冲上前才勉强按住他。血从拉莫斯脸上的伤口流出来滴到地上。教练先行撤退，其他队友一哄而散。莫德里奇还坐在长凳上盯着四号柜子前的血迹在空气中逐渐氧化暗淡。直到后勤人员来催他才想起来得去洗个澡，他本以为这时候大家都回去休息了，但浴室淅沥的水声里间或夹着几句低语，莫德里奇谨慎地探头向屋内望去。贝尔坐在水池边缘，而张开腿跨在他身上的人即使背对着门口他也不会认错，没有多少人会把自己的肉体当画布，在上面乱画纹身。在拉莫斯迷蒙的呻吟中贝尔低咒着，抓住拉莫斯左肩向上顶，粗暴的动作掀开了那里的一块纱布，露出还在冒血珠的新鲜图案。莫德里奇扭过头落荒而逃。

有了那一次后拉莫斯愈发变本加厉。莫德里奇不相信教练组和管理层不清楚这件事，毕竟他们对贝尔时好时坏的状态提出了谨慎的疑问。但那一次以后拉莫斯学乖了；他不再缠着同一个人，而是向每个愿意训练后或比赛后多留一会儿的人发出邀请。皇马队长突然变得和队伍里的每个人都相当熟络，他搂搂这个，抱抱那个，拍拍另一个的后背，再在轻吻下一个人脸颊的同时悄悄留下暗号。甚至有好几次莫德里奇收拾东西稍慢了些，本泽马和克罗斯就风风火火地冲进更衣室，把几条长凳搬到一处。队长呢？莫德里奇无声询问。两名球员交换了个眼神。等C罗出来了你再进浴室，德国人好心告诉他，足球先生不喜欢给队友传球！他可没有我们配合这么默契，本泽马笑出声，法语口音在每个单词结尾探头探脑，或许卢卡你有没有兴趣？我们很欢迎中场大师莅临指导……

莫德里奇已经冲到走廊上了，期间差点和裹着浴巾的C罗撞个满怀。即使在游泳池里他也从没见到对方的头发这么凌乱过。他没心思脱衣服就钻进浴室，拉莫斯半靠着墙坐在地上，淋浴喷头正对着他敞开的腿间。你来干嘛？拉莫斯抢先发问。有人已经排好号了，不过如果你不介意挤一挤的话也是没问题，反正我是不介意。莫德里奇半跪下去，任由水花溅湿衣服。塞尔吉奥，你清楚自己在做什么吗。拉莫斯甚至没抬头看他，从背后伸手到身下，莫德里奇默默向远离出水口的方向让了一步。我在保证自己的竞技状态，拉莫斯冷淡地说，教练要求我尽量少吃牌，像个真正的队长那样负起责任来。那你也用不着，莫德里奇抬手含糊地比划了下，这么作践自己吧？拉莫斯终于抬起头，莫德里奇立马后悔了，对方的眼神里连那点最后的绝望都消失殆尽。我没有作践自己，拉莫斯的声音在空荡的浴室中回荡，他们要铁卫我就当铁卫，他们要我前插我就前插，他们要我争头球我就争头球，他们要我负起队长责任我就负责照顾队员生理需求，现在俱乐部成绩出众，更衣室气氛和睦，这不算好事吗？这不就是他们想要的吗？即使所有人都知道，皇家马德里和西班牙国家队的双料队长屁股里不夹着别人的精液就没办法好好地在场上踢球，但是，卢卡，谁又能说我不是个好队长呢？

况且不要说你没有在享受这一切，拉莫斯冲着他的背影喊，捧杯的时候明明你比谁笑得都开心！

天气逐渐炎热起来，和温度一同增长的还有拉莫斯的病态欲望。仅在自家队伍里横行霸道已经满足不了他了，借着各大联赛开幕的机会拉莫斯开始向更多的俱乐部下手。后来教练组被迫在每场比赛开始前把拉莫斯反锁在更衣室里。不过裁判的哨音一旦落定，终场的混乱中他们总有无法及时控制住局面的时候，然后皇马的其他队员就不得不绕进另一边的入口去领回被使用过度的队长。有些时候莫德里奇简直产生了，他们在场上踢球某种意义上是为了捍卫队长的身体主权的可笑想法。然而，不论比赛结果如何，拉莫斯总有借口混到对面去，对方的庆功派对上他乐于当个助兴的牺牲品，皇马大胜的话对手更会不吝于把失败的痛苦发泄在这罪魁祸首身上。至于平局，得了吧，有些时候，在唾手可得的性快感之前，人类的底线会低得出乎想象。最终莫德里奇也和其他人一样，对眼下的局势无能为力。好在接踵而来的几场重要比赛分散了他的精力，今年经典德比的次数异乎寻常地多；国家队的征召也每隔几周就把他叫到地中海的另一边。让他稍微宽心的是，这段时间拉莫斯似乎也开始把注意力从更衣室和浴室里转移出来，即使转移的目标他不敢恭维；拉莫斯好像对死敌俱乐部的狂热拥趸产生了不容忽视的强烈兴趣。比那个幼稚大个子加泰人稍微好点的是，拉莫斯好歹顾忌到自己的敏感身份，没有公然在社交媒体上和对方争吵，而是像个真正的成年人那样面对媒体谨慎地挑选自己的发言用词。拉莫斯奇迹般地消停了一小阵，后来莫德里奇回想起来才发现那只是暴风雨之前的宁静。最终的爆发是在一个刚刚结束又一场经典德比的夜晚。这次是在中立球场，而莫德里奇已经半个月没有把陌生球场的两边更衣室都进过一遍了，他对现状还算满意，并且暗自期待能持续下去，国家队比赛休息日马上就要开始了，克罗地亚队长要把心思更多地放在自家队伍上。他从电梯间迈出，心算着时差，想着现在就得赶紧给乔尔卢卡打电话，不然会打扰到对方休息；他转过拐角，酒店的这半侧是巴萨球员的房间，欢快的音乐和嘈杂的喧闹声隔着门板传出，莫德里奇摇摇头，不过是赢了一个球罢了，他不明白这有什么可供大肆庆祝的——然后旁边的房门洞开，一个浑身淋透了香槟的拉莫斯被人当胸一把推进走廊里。莫德里奇正在低头翻手机通讯录，躲避不及，拉莫斯直接撞上了他。莫德里奇本来应该对这场景司空见惯的，但他当时完全愣在原地，盯着从拉莫斯身上套的过分宽大的红蓝球衣下摆流出的酒液缓慢地融进地毯里。拉莫斯毫不在乎地拽了把衣服，勉强盖住屁股，被液体浸得起皱的手指掐进他肩膀，推着他往皇马分区走去。莫德里奇下意识在自己房间外停住，拉莫斯伸手到他裤兜里掏出房卡，门滴一声开了，拉莫斯先挤进屋，和衣倒在理得整整齐齐的床铺上，非常响亮地长出一口气。莫德里奇站在大门口，愁得直揉太阳穴。他只想有个安静的晚上，和国家队队友打一通长途电话相互问候一下，但拉莫斯任性的所作所为又一次无情击碎了他的幻想，他不得不先处理下这个麻烦——手机屏幕亮起来，莫德里奇才发现在刚才的推搡中他不小心把电话给乔尔卢卡打出去了，幸好还没接通，莫德里奇挂断通话，而拉莫斯正躺在里屋的床上，试图用一些含混不清的声音和手势招呼他过去。莫德里奇穿过客厅走进卧室，坐在远离拉莫斯那侧的床边。从这个角度他能清楚地看到俱乐部队长的状态，拉莫斯即使在被全队大名单二十多号人操到失去意识的时候都未曾如此狼狈，先前就算躺在别人身下，拉莫斯也能利用自己的身体掌控对方的欲望，但现在的拉莫斯已经完全失去了大局在握的得意笑容，他孤零零地躺在被子上，特殊面料的球衣贴着皮肤逐渐蒸干，在他周身几乎围上一层水分挥发的雾气；不是光线折射，就是酒精的影响，反正莫德里奇错觉他看到对方眼角有些泛红。莫德里奇从未在球场以外的地方见过拉莫斯的泪水；他踌躇着，不知如何开口，而拉莫斯的胡言乱语此时终于清晰到可供分辨，为他省下了寻找话题的麻烦。

他不要我，卢卡，拉莫斯机械地反复念叨着，莫德里奇能听出他醉得不轻，他不肯要我，卢卡，为什么？所有人，卢卡，所有人，每一个人，只要我想，我都搞得到手，甚至你，自由的小小鸟儿*，我也抓住了，我想要谁就能得到谁，除了他，为什么？为什么他就是不愿看我一眼？他明明还和我换了球衣，拉莫斯激动起来，撕扯着身上的布料，我穿着他的衣服被人操……但他就站在那看着，为什么？卢卡，是我错了吗？拉莫斯突然转过头准确地望住了莫德里奇的眼睛，他甚至错觉对方的清醒意识勉强浮出迷茫之海，拉莫斯一字一顿、清清楚楚地说。

卢卡，我是不是不配得到爱。

拉莫斯抛出的疑问压得莫德里奇有一瞬间完全无法发出声音。他又要怎样回答呢？要说虚情假意的客套话安慰他吗？作为拉莫斯的战利品之一，莫德里奇说不出口。要揭开鲜血淋漓的真相打击他吗？作为拉莫斯的多年好友，莫德里奇仍旧说不出口。最终他只得保持沉默。拉莫斯看他不做声，居然朝他探出手臂，而莫德里奇简直想立即逃走——手机铃声大作救了他，是乔尔卢卡的回电。他跳起来冲出卧室关上门，跌进客厅沙发里。

卢卡，最近怎么样？乔尔卢卡的声音跨过两个时区沉沉落在他耳边，刚看到你们输了球，你给我打电话不是为了这个吧？

莫德里奇终于露出当天晚上第一个发自内心的笑容。才没有！想和你聊聊国家队的事。

下一场是，对方把手机拿远了些，踢西班牙。队长，乔尔卢卡也笑起来，你可要提防你俱乐部的队友，别被他们把咱的战术听了去！

在莫德里奇身后，拉莫斯不满的叫声适时响起，钻过门缝进入话筒收音器。有人跟你在一起吗？乔尔卢卡好奇发问。只是电视里放的重播，莫德里奇极其庆幸对方完全听不懂西语。可是声音越来越大了呀，而且好像还在一直叫你的名字，乔尔卢卡打了个哈欠，无辜地说，莫德里奇意识到莫斯科已经到后半夜了。你现在真的方便吗？要不我们改日再聊？

莫德里奇把手机从耳边拿开，他捂住话筒，努力把脑子从克罗地亚语切换到西班牙语模式。卢卡？卢卡？你去哪了？你在和谁聊天？你要是再不回来，我就得问问那个人，他想不想听，拉莫斯这个贱货，四处征战，睡遍全欧洲的光辉事迹，拉莫斯扯着嗓子歇斯底里地喊，然后是哗啦一声响，听上去像是床头柜上的台灯砸到地上了。我跟你讲，小个子**在床上的表现，可和他的身高一点不匹配……

莫德里奇迈进走廊里，用力甩上身后的门。没事，刚才找遥控器的时候碰掉个东西，他冷静地圆上了谎。不过这通电话怕是也打不长了，莫德里奇边寒暄边向刚才拉莫斯被丢出来的房间走去。和往常一样，拉基蒂奇应该会好心保管拉莫斯的随身物品，比如房卡一类的东西；他得去碰碰运气。

几天后的比赛，当莫德里奇将球直塞皮克身后，穿透对方防线时，他没有错过拉莫斯脸上像见了鬼一样的表情。

西班牙队最后输掉了那场比赛。

*El pájaro，西班牙媒体给魔笛起的绰号

**Le chiquitito，西语的“小个子”，指梅西

**Author's Note:**

> 其实结尾还差一段齐达内水+卡西水回马枪，但是作者写到转会窗开启但拉莫斯不知去哪的剧情时真情实感不忍往下安排剧情了所以先断到这了，唉，我们有缘再续


End file.
